1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a logic circuit device comprising at least one digital input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logic circuits comprising at least one digital input, such as Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), are known.
Systems making it possible to fix a logic level in an unalterable manner on a digital input are known.
For example, it is possible to fix the inputs of a logic circuit by hard-wiring, with two resistors, and by wiring up either one or the other the logic level is modified. In this case, the inputs are determined before assembling the electronic card, and the mounted components define the logic levels.
FIG. 1 illustrates such an embodiment, in which two resistors Ra and Rb, for example of the order of 100 kΩ, and Vcc represents the electrical power supply for the device.
Such an implementation is constraining, since the parameters to be programmed must be defined before the electronic card is hard-wired.
It is also known to electrically link two surfaces electrically insulated from one another with conducting wires but this technique is complex and expensive.
It is also known to bond two surfaces electrically insulated from one another, with the aid of a conducting glue or of a weld so as to ensure electrical connection.
Finally, it is known to cut out copper track for example by laser, or by means of a cutting object such as a knife or a scalpel, so as to eliminate an electrical connection between two surfaces electrically insulated from one another. This technique requires particular shapes of the substrate in order to carry out the cutting.
But all these solutions require physical intervention on the electronic card, this often being lengthy, expensive and constraining.